


Selbstbeschäftigung

by sevil



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Deutsch, Drabble, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-06
Updated: 2009-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-02 06:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevil/pseuds/sevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was macht Wilson, wenn er House und Amber gleichzeitig versetzt? <br/>(Teil des <a href="http://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4934481e00006ba90650d2f0">"Wo ist Wilson?"-Drabble-Kalenders</a> auf fanfiktion.de)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Selbstbeschäftigung

**Author's Note:**

> Danke für's Betalesen, Rodo.

Er hielt die Augen geschlossen und überließ sich dem sanften, gleichmäßigen Rhythmus seiner Hände. Kleine, präzise Bewegungen, wie er es gern hatte.

Seine trägen Gedanken drifteten zu Amber und zu der Nacht, die sie auf dem Fußboden vor der Couch verbracht hatten. Er lächelte leicht und sein Gesicht war für einen Moment wieder jung und verwundbar.

Doktor James Wilson, Chef der Onkologie am Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hopital war glücklich.

Allmählich wurden seine Hände schneller und ein Laut vollkommener Zufriedenheit entwischte seinen Lippen.

 

Ein schrilles Klingeln zerstörte die Ruhe; seufzend legte er die Stricknadeln aus der Hand und ging zur Tür.


End file.
